


is this allowed?

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (i ... think), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Some Humor, aside from!, i literally don't know what else to tag.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: “Um,” Hyunwoo starts, “turn around?” He sounds too awkward, this might not work out anymore. He tried.“Why?” Hoseok asks, still looking over his shoulder, a curious look in his eye.Hyunwoo rushes his words, all of them into a jumbled mess, “Cause I’ve been wanting to make out with you since you picked me up.” With a wide stare, Hoseok blankly responds, “Oh. Okay.”





	is this allowed?

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha !!!! who knows what this is bc nOt Me *&%!!? 
> 
> ..... always wanted to write smth for showho n this is what i come up with :/

After a successful partnership between Hyunwoo’s father and Hyungwon’s father, the two companies are celebrating at a formal restaurant. While Hyunwoo is happy for his father and would celebrate appropriately (have a glass of wine,make awkward small talk with the employees, etcetera etcetera), he's a little preoccupied. Hyunwoo’s been checking his phone every five seconds or so, waiting for a text from Hoseok.

Hoseok promised the Hyunoo a date as a thanks for tutoring him in math, specifically calculus; thanks to Hyunwoo, Hoseok’s doing pretty nice on pop quizzes and exams. And truthfully, Hyunwoo would rather celebrate academic accomplishments than things he’s not too familiar with.

 **Hoseok**  
_I’m outside : >>_

And that’s Hyunwoo’s cue to leave. He leans towards his father, whispering,“I have to go.”

Perplexed,his father responds, “But Hyunwoo, this is your chance to network amongst these people. Get more connections for yourself while you’re still at university.” Quickly, Hyunwoo responds, "I have finals next week." His father goes silent, slowly nodding his head. Hyunwoo wishes he could leave at once, doesn't want Hoseok to wait any longer. "Alright, you may leave. Good luck studying, make me proud."

Hyunwoo gets up from his seat and bows shortly at his father. Then Hyungwon's father. He scans the room, looking for Hyungwon. The said guy is ... flirting with the bartender. Minhyuk, was it? Whatever, he won’t interrupt.

Hurriedly, Hyunwoo heads for the exit. He laughs a bit, finding this situation all too amusing--the way he left just to meet up with his boyfriend with a silly excuse…like a teenager. (Hyunwoo does have finals, but who studies on a Friday?) He’s almost there and can just see the outline of Hoseok’s body.

 

 

Hoseok waits outside, leaning against his motorcycle and shaking his hair after taking off his helmet. He taps his foot against the curb, feeling the cool air run through his hair. He’s kind of excited to take Hyunwoo out. They don’t go out often, frankly because of their school schedules and Hoseok’s work.

When he catches sight of Hyunwoo … Good God. Hyunwoo’s wearing this black suit and yeah, maybe Hoseok does have a thing for Hyunwoo in professional wear. Cute bowtie, too. It’s making Hoseok feel too many things at once.

“Finally,” Hoseok jokes, his arms crossed, “what took you so long?”

“It was my father, excuse you,”Hyunwoo huffs, “Also, your hair.”

“Nice, right?” Hoseok grins. It’s a soft gray, but the tips are blue. He runs a hand, messing his hair up some more. “I call it…blue waves on a sandy beach.”

“I’ve never heard of gray sand before…”Hyunwoo murmurs, raising a brow.

Hoseok scoffs, _admittedly_ wrong but plays it off with a “whatever”. He throws a spare helmet to Hyunwoo. “Let’s go,” Hoseok says, his voice refreshing (if that’s a thing), “We have a date to attend.” Hyunwoo smiles, not missing the mirth in Hoseok’s eyes. He puts on the helmet and clicks the chin strap with ease. “Hop on,” Hoseok gestures, already on the motorcycle with his helmet on. Hyunwoo takes a moment to look at Hoseok.

Something about Hoseok today was … hot. Like really hot. Earlier it was the hair, but there’s also his leather jacket and jeans. Hoseok looks. _Irresistible_.

Hyunwoo sits himself behind Hoseok with his arms circling around the latter’s waist. “Imagine that, son of the President … prancing off to a romantic getaway with his badass boyfriend,” Hoseok teases, his voice a bit muffled. Though, Hyunwoo hears him loud and clear. Lightly hitting Hoseok’s back with his helmet, Hyunwoo remarks, “It’s not prancing off, we’re not in the nineteenth century. More like … riding off into the night or being whisked away … but more aggressively. Plus, you’re not that badass.” Hoseok, smiles to himself, thinking, _Of course, Hyunwoo would say something back_. Then, he turns on the engine.

When Hyunwoo throws his arms around Hoseok’s waist again, Hoseok is filled _to the brim_ with a lovely feeling. Hoseok slides the lens of his helmet down, and off they went.

 

 

When Hoseok parks the motorcycle in the back parking lot, Hyunwoo glances around and notices they’re at the club not too far from university. The two take off their helmets, the cool air absolutely delightful.

“I thought this would be a quieter date,” Hyunwoo breathes, his hands now resting on Hoseok’s shoulders. Firm and sturdy, it’s like confidence _resides_ in them.

Hoseok, looking over said shoulders, shrugs, “Some other day. It’s Friday, Hyunwoo.” He grins all too cheekily.

Hyunwoo, with a purse of his lips, also shrugs. “Fair enough.”

The two don’t get off the motorcycle yet for God knows why. There’s this sexual tension between them and it’s nothing new and they’ve kissed plenty of times before .… maybe it’s just the setting they’re in. Hyunwoo hears his heart pulsating in his ears. He watches Hoseok’s fingers gently tapping on his own thigh to the beat of the music pounding inside the club.

See. There was this very strong urge to have a serious make out session with Hoseok and it hasn’t really faded away … Hyunwoo doesn’t know if he should go for it or not? Is this overthinking necessary? Here Hoseok is, all swell and hot and unbothered, and Hyunwoo? Just a college student dressed up for no proper reason aside from his father’s company celebration … and bothered. What’s a Son Hyunwoo to do?

 

 

(Well, you _do_ only live once.)

“Uhm,” Hyunwoo starts, “turn around?” He sounds too awkward, this might not work out anymore. He tried.

“Why?” Hoseok asks, still looking over his shoulder, a curious look in his eye.

Hyunwoo rushes his words, all of them into a jumbled mess, “Cause I’ve been wanting to make out with you since you picked me up.” With a wide stare, Hoseok blankly responds, “Oh. Okay.”

Honestly, Hyunwoo was expecting a more forward reaction. But this works just as well. Silence goes on for about another minute or two. “Well. What are we waiting for?” Hyunwoo laughs, breathily. This is so awkward and he oddly feels nervous, Hyunwoo is literally losing it. To that, Hoseok blurts, “If we’re gonna make out on my motorcycle, which I really wanna do with you, I think you have to get off so that I can turn around. And then you have to quickly get back on and save me in case I swerve on this thing.” Hyunwoo agrees, shaking his head over and over, “Alright, alright.”

As quick as they can, the two follow Hoseok’s instructions. Hyunwoo grabs hold of Hoseok’s wasit, hurriedly whispering, “I got you.” Truthfully, this is exciting. The two lean forward, their breaths mingling with each other. But that’s when the motorcycle moves just a bit and they’re gripping onto each other for their lives. Hoseok laughs quietly, “I-I don’t think this is gonna work. We’re gonna have to stand parallel to the motorcycle.”

Hyunwoo, peering into Hoseok’s eyes, feeling a little relieved that there’s a possibility of Hoseok being just as nervous as he is, smiles. “Okay, I’ll hold you.” It’s actually really cute to see Hoseok’s full cheeks turning pink as he smiles back, softly responding, “Alright.”

 

 

So, they change positions. Hyunwoo leaning against the motorcycle and Hoseok slotting himself between the former’s legs. There’s a small bounce from behind, but Hyunwoo still holds Hoseok’s waist, keeping him still. Hoseok’s hands lie on top of Hyunwoo’s shoulders. The two giggle a bit, feeling the air clear up a bit. Eyes crinkling and smiling tenderly, Hyunwoo sighs, “Much better.” Hoseok responds gingerly, almost teasing with his eyes also crinkling, “I know.”

This time, when they lean in, they’re allowed to kiss. It’s very sweet, despite being very slow. Hoseok is gentle with his kissing, his hands sliding up to Hyunwoo’s neck and rubbing small circles. Hoseok, Hyunwoo notes, tastes of coffee--not too bitter, mostly caramel. Hyunwoo smiles into the kiss, and soon feels Hoseok let out a quiet chuckle as they continue. Hyunwoo’s hands still resting at Hoseok’s waist pulls the latter in closer and their kiss deepens. Feeling a bit daring, Hyunwoo pushes his tongue and traces at the seam of Hoseok’s lips. Hoseok moans softly and brings a hand down to squeeze Hyunwoo’s arm. In turn, Hyunwoo stifles a moan, all too pleased. Hoseok pulls away, breathing heavily and lips a delicious red. He looks at Hyunwoo with a gaze that makes Hyunwoo’s heart swoop and his hands go up to Hyunwoo’s shoulders again.

Hoseok’s lips curve upwards as he breathes, “You know, you look very dapper all dressed up like this.” His fingers play with the bowtie around the collar of Hyunwoo’s shirt. “The bowtie is a very nice touch.” Hyunwoo sighs into a light-hearted smile, his cheeks are flushed and he’s a little (or very) buzzed on Hoseok’s kisses. “You look exceptionally hot today. I think it’s the hair or these stupid leather jeans of yours. Your face, too, I suppose.”

Feigning offense, Hoseok scoffs, “I think you mean I look exceptionally hot every day.” He beats Hyunwoo’s shoulders playfully, and he’s beaming. It’s ridiculous how this man can act like this when they were having quite the lip action not even two minutes ago. Hyunwoo bites his lower lip, all too bemused. He tries to speak up, clearing his throat, “Enough of that, we have more important matters at the moment.” Hoseok peers at the former, an annoying smirk on his face, and responds, “You’re so serious … I’m kinda getting more turned on…”

Hyunwoo almost chokes, his cheeks feeling warmer than before. His hands go up to hold Hoseok’s face and pulls the latter in much closer than before. Hyunwoo holds his stare with Hoseok, shifting his head a certain angle. Hoseok decides to take intiative there and kisses Hyunwoo hard; it’s his own hands that are now on Hyunwoo’s waist. He rolls his hips against Hyunwoo’s, quite satisfied when Hyunwoo moans louder. Hyunwoo feels himself beginning to melt a bit, but that’s what happens when you’re being swept by your stupid boyfriend. He grips at the lapels of Hoseok’s leather jacket as if he’ll find purchase.

When Hyunwoo’s lips start to feel swollen, Hoseok leaves butterfly kisses to the side of them. Still kissing, he traces the former’s sharp jawline. Hyunwoo feels the slight tickle of Hoseok’s breath on the areas where the latter left wet kisses, but he forgets all about it when Hoseok moves down to his neck. Hyunwoo’s hand flies straight to grip at Hoseok’s hair, the other one nearly groping Hoseok’s ass. The two moan, too caught up in their world to give a damn if anybody else is around. Hoseok’s hands are pressed against Hyunwoo’s broad chest as he continues kissing and sucking at Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo just about cries a bit at Hoseok’s tongue laving at his neck, it’s all too hot and soft. All he can do is bring the latter closer to the pulse on his neck.

 

 

The suit, Hoseok realizes, is a bit annoying. The shirt underneath has too many buttons and Hoseok doesn’t have the patience to undo them all. Hoseok’s teeth graze against Hyunwoo’s neck and the man himself is nearly sated from Hyunwoo’s lustful responses, almost forgetting about the suit in the first place. But he does remember.

Hoseok’s fingers try to untie Hyunwoo’s bowtie first. The bowtie doesn’t budge no matter how much Hoseok throws his fingers at it … it’s mocking him. Hyunwoo, realizing what Hoseok’s trying to do, softly laughs and holds Hoseok’s fingers. Hoseok looks up with a frown, but eventually breaks into a weak smile. “Just wanted you to breathe a bit,” Hoseok sighs, his forehead against Hyunwoo’s chest, still smiling. Hyunwoo’s undoes his bowtie and runs his fingers through Hoseok’s matted hair. Nonchalantly, Hyunwoo says, “I mean, I’m still feeling a little stuffy, so you could undo the buttons of my shirt now.”

Hoseok looks up and flashes a toothy grin, his eyes are filled with so much love that they twinkle. (Hyunwoo concludes that the man in front of him is just too endearing.) He laughs breathily and undoes the first couple of buttons of Hyunwoo’s dress shirt. He softens his gaze and leans in to kiss the little space between Hyunwoo’s collarbones. Hoseok continues to kiss upwards, over the Adam’s apple of Hyunwoo’s throat and then Hyunwoo’s lips. His fingers gently caress Hyunwoo’s neck as he presses his lips against Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo kisses back with a hum and finds his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders.

Everything about this kiss is slow and _languid_. Hyunwoo feels himself melting and breathes deeply, holding onto the last remnants of his composure (or else he’ll turn to liquid goop). He embraces Hoseok with his arms, holding the latter close. Hoseok kisses tenderly, lingering on Hyunwoo’s lower lip, loving Hyunwoo with his entire being. Hyunwoo breaks away from their kiss this time, and he’s glowing. He takes in all of Hoseok’s details from the soft eyes to the latter’s puffy lips.

“That was nice,” Hyunwoo comments, cheesily.

Hoseok, with a breathy tone, laughs, “It was. Let’s do it some more.”

To that Hyunwoo tilts his head and draws little circles on Hoseok’s neck. He murmurs, “We have a date to get to, you said you so yourself.”

Whining, Hoseok responds, “This is more fun, though.”

Hyunwoo can’t help but giggle. As weak-willed as he is, he’d love to continue kissing Hoseok. Only this time … in the club. So, as a suggestion and with a peck to both of Hoseok’s red cheeks, “We could continue in there.” Hoseok catches on to Hyunwoo’s suggestion quickly and grins cheekily. “I think that’s a great idea.”

It takes some effort on Hyunwoo’s side to pry Hoseok off of him and the motorcycle. He does escape, eventually, and briskly walks toward the club. Hoseok calls out, “Wait!” He, too, speeds his way to Hyunwoo, almost losing his balance, but holds Hyunwoo’s hand in time. They laugh together and everything feels good and right.

Before they step inside, the music getting louder and louder, Hoseok leans into Hyunwoo’s side and says, “I’m still treating you for drinks and stuff. You know that, right? Like as a thanks for being my tutor?”

Hyunwoo stills himself, tapping his feet to the bass of the music, and pretends to think for a moment, a hand covering his chin. “I guess what we did on the motorcycle was my way of saying you’re welcome.”

Hoseok drops his jaw, clearly stunned. But his lips shape themselves into a smug smirk. “Son Hyunwoo, I cannot get enough of you tonight and I intend to change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing anything like this ... so feel free to tell me what you think of it, pls and thank you for readign


End file.
